


Моль

by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, Two_from_Hell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_from_Hell/pseuds/Two_from_Hell
Summary: Название: МольАвтор: Двое из АдаБета: анонимный доброжелательКанон: ориджиналРазмер: миди, 10670 словКатегория: джен, элементы гетаЖанр: драма, ужасы, мистика, психологияРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: жизнь Аркадия Ночина успела покрыться пылью. Несчастливый брак, ненавистная родня, не дающая отдыха работа вытянули из него последние соки. Выходной — как проблеск надежды, шанс еще раз подумать о том, что пора что-то менять. Но медлить нельзя, ведь по темным углам бытия вьет гнезда готовая пожрать его обескровленные остатки моль.Предупреждение: смерть персонажей, насекомые, сцена секса, описание разложения, пара матерных слов
Kudos: 6





	Моль

# Пролог

Ванна была до краев наполнена теплой водой зеленоватого цвета. Пар медленно поднимался, сталкиваясь с серым панельным потолком и прилипая к глянцевым поверхностям. Зеркало давно запотело, являя глазам изуродованный размытый мир по ту сторону, слишком похожий на реальность. Румяные баночки со всевозможными средствами для тела угрюмо проседали под тяжестью горячего воздуха и, казалось, становились меньше. Распаренный аромат чайного дерева лихо пробирался в легкие, дурманил мысли, вмешивая усталость в приятное, покалывающее на кончиках пальцев чувство наполненного дня. Умиротворенное марево колыхнулось только тогда, когда дверь в ванную после стука открылась. 

— Боюсь, что ты уснешь, — улыбнулась брюнетка, во внешности которой аккуратный нос и узкая челюсть красиво оттеняли восточные черты. Она протянула бокал с красноватой жидкостью. — Держи. Для настроения. 

Ночин медленно поднял тяжелые веки и повернул голову в сторону двери. Раздражение прыснуло в кровь, вынудив отвлечься от блуждания по безмятежной пустоте в мыслях — редкой роскоши для простого работяги. Девушка, которая должна была стать любимой, но не стала, предлагала другое излишество. Неуместное и смешное, с какой стороны ни глянь.

— Щас почувствую себя барином и вместо хрущи увижу дворец, — натянуто ухмыльнулся Ночин и после недолгой заминки принял подношение. — Вилка, а ты в курсе, что алкоголь сосуды расширяет? Вот и карауль меня теперь, чтобы я под «настроение» так не расслабился, что меня ебнуло.

— Ну, Аркаш! А можно, если не умеешь в «спасибо», хоть рот закрыть и молча сидеть? 

Вика, которую в дружеском кругу называли Вилкой за колкий язык, села на колени, облокотившись о бортик ванны руками. Она отчего-то сощурилась и приласкала Аркадия за ухом, поглаживая большим пальцем поникший силуэт перебитого хряща. Ночин настороженно косился на жену исподлобья. Вилка иногда старалась быть нежной супругой, но, в сущности, спустя год общего быта в их отношениях почти не осталось места ни желанной заботе, ни страсти. Так, в охотку, из одного чувства противоречия, когда жизнь вынуждала горбиться под весом неудач, просыпалось под кожей какое-то желание тепла. Но до тех пор Ночин заботы от Вилки не понимал. Каждое прикосновение что-то да значило: либо о деньгах заговорит, либо пилить начнет. Не доверял Аркадий бабьей ласке. Мечтал о ней порою, но в действительности — давно не доверял.

— Хочешь, я тебе спинку потру? Или массаж сделаю?

— С чего бы вдруг такая щедрость?

— Ну ты вроде как законный муж мой, — улыбнулась Вилка, а ее рука легко соскользнула по шее вниз и осталась вырисовывать треугольники на плече. 

— Вроде как, — с сомнением повторил Ночин и, чтобы забить чем-то паузу, все же сделал глоток из бокала. Тут же захотелось отплеваться — лучше бы Вилка налила какого-нибудь дешевого вишневого сока, но только не то кисло-горькое дерьмо, которое вполне красиво плескалось между тонких стеклянных боков. Нет, это оказалось не вино. И даже не дешевая бормотуха, которую называют вином загадочные отечественные производители.

— Бля… Так, слушай, если у тебя массаж предполагается такой же, как это пойло — я лучше дальше сам домоюсь. Спасибо, — Аркадий с отвращением выдавил похожее на Вилкин подарок слово, — не трать время.

— Не мне «спасибо», а твоему дружку. Он все по Японии сохнет, вот и привез. А я тебе подала... Но с тобой, Аркаш, конечно, никакого настроения нет. — Вилка выхватила бокал из рук Ночина и вылила все его содержимое в воду. — Вот и сиди один.

Жена подорвалась и выскочила из комнаты, оглушительно хлопнув за собой дверью и разрушив всю умиротворенную атмосферу. На кухне зазвенело стекло, — скорее всего, Вилка разбила бокал со злости. А потом грохнуло что-то еще.

Ночин вздохнул и уронил голову на бортик ванной. Неприязнь растворялась и окрашивала собой все его сознание так же быстро, как красная отрава — воду. Аркадий вообще не понимал, куда катится его жизнь. И зачем женился на Вилке — тоже со временем перестал понимать. Когда-то ответ был простой: хотелось быть нормальным, как все, чтобы своя семья, красавица, которая ждет дома, и сам ты, вроде как, хозяин и точно кому-то нужен… Ненадолго этой сказочки хватило.

Было ведь даже что-то такое, вроде приметы: мол, когда пара гармоничная, то людей воспринимают друг на друга похожими, подходящими. Но Аркадия с Вилкой сложно было сравнивать даже с белым и черным, ища гармонию в противоположностях. Она была, не кривя душой, красотка: породистая, смугловатая, чернявая, с проглядывающей сквозь славянскую мягкость острой степной статью. Женственная, в конце концов: хрупкая и маленькая, как по заказу. А Ночин выглядел настолько серым, что это само по себе делало его необычным. Даже сейчас, спустя полчаса в горячей воде, Аркадий не становился румяным, как нормальный человек. На руках светлую кожу оттеняла кажущаяся мертвецкой синева выпуклых вен, да еще четыре вытатуированных «кольца» на пальцах правой руки — когда-то там красовалось имя бывшей, набитое по дури, а теперь просто чернила. Волосы от природы были настолько неблагородного оттенка, что Аркадий даже с детства, со школы не заслуживал никакого очевидного звания: не блондин, не шатен, не брюнет — даже не то чтобы русый. С возрастом и лицо стало совсем тусклым — от щетины и мелких, похожих на веснушки, пигментных пятен. Они рассыпались и ниже: на плечах, груди, спине… Глаза тоже были серые, темные. И, вроде, все равно не уродом вышел. Девчонкам всегда нравился. Но ни с кем Ночин не находил себя на месте. А с Вилкой — и подавно.

«Точно пора разводиться. Подурили и хватит. Никому это не нужно, — вел Аркадий сам с собой неумолимо достигающий звания «вечный» разговор. — Ладно бы хоть молчала, тихо сидела… Нет, вот у меня появилось время на себя — и она просто решила его изгадить».

Согнув ноги в коленях, Ночин съехал в воду до подбородка. Так меньше ныли вечно напряженные плечи, одно из которых он не так давно выбил, меньше болела шея.

«Почему нельзя просто дать мне отдохнуть? Хоть раз?»

Колотящаяся во лбу злость стала чуть спокойнее, когда Аркадий закрыл глаза. Он прислушался. Из-за двери ванной больше не доносилось ни звука. Не слышно было ни Вилки, ни телевизора соседей, живущих сверху и наискосок. Даже вентиляция не гудела. Ночин иногда мечтал, чтобы его окружала именно такая, блаженная тишина, когда ни души вокруг. Пугало лишь чувство одиночества — столь сильное, что выть хотелось. Тогда Аркадий представлял впридачу к тишине чьи-нибудь руки, которые любили бы его, человека, который бы услышал и все понял.

В этот раз фантазия вышла удачная. Обняв себя за плечи ладонями, Аркадий улыбнулся — и сам не заметил, как, все же расслабившись окончательно, крепко уснул.

# День первый

Утро субботы неожиданно застало Аркадия в постели. Как он вернулся из ванной — толком не помнил, но легко все списал на усталость и три двенадцатичасовые смены подряд в автомастерской. Ночин машинально потянулся ладонью под подушку в поисках мобильного, чтобы проверить время и будильник, но драгоценного «китайца» там не нашлось. Который сейчас час — подсказали старые настенные часы. 

«Шесть. Хоть не проспал...» 

Первый утренний стресс сменился внезапно осознанным удовольствием. Давно Аркадий не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим: даже вечно ноющее плечо утихло и позволяло вытягивать руку до приятного хруста. С ноги вставал — явно с той, с которой надо, а не как обычно. 

С кухни из-за приоткрытой двери завлекательно тянуло свежей выпечкой. 

— Я что, все еще сплю? Нет? — обойдя приветствие, заявил о своем присутствии Ночин. Он едва шагнул за порог, как с любопытством начал рыскать взглядом по столу, надеясь найти угощение и одновременно в глубине души боясь, что с ним, как и всегда, что-то окажется не так.

Вилка сидела поникшая и не одарила Аркадия даже взглядом, — явно обижалась за вчерашний вечер, так и не получив извинения. Ночин не мог вспомнить, видел ли ее после инцидента. Да и они редко коротали время вместе: у каждого в двухкомнатной квартире был свой уголок и желание уединения. Могли сутками не замечать друг друга.

Вилка жестом пригласила сесть за стол, где Ночина ждал чай и явно свежий кусок пирога. 

— Я взяла твой мобильный. Отключила, чтобы тебя не разбудили, — бесцветно сообщила жена. — Тебе меда в чай положить? Я взяла, вкусный.

— В смысле ты его отключила, чтобы не разбудили? — сразу же заворчал Аркадий, чувствуя, как надламывается едва обретенное внутреннее равновесие. — А если бы проспал? Ох, Вилка...

— Не проспал бы.

Усевшись за стол, Ночин водрузил на его край локти и задумчиво уставился на пирог. Пришел к выводу, что все же именно сегодня вместе с ощущением легкости в теле Аркадия посетил зверский аппетит.

— Мед положи, ладно, — согласился он сухо, но беззлобно. Сил неожиданно хватало даже на будничные беседы, так что Ночин, размяв пальцами еще чуть влажный внутри кусочек выпечки, поинтересовался: — Ты это вечером все приготовила?

— Утром. Не спалось. 

Вилка вспорхнула, чтобы достать новенькую стеклянную банку с медом и ложку. Так чай стал сладким, а жена вновь расположилась напротив Ночина, забравшись на табурет с ногами. 

— Тебе звонили утром. Много. Родственники, — Вилка прикусила губу, забегав глазами по чужому завтраку. — Хотели сообщить плохую весть. 

Тут-то и надломилось окончательно. Пирог до рта Аркадий так и не донес, а вкус чая на языке быстро раскрылся горечью дурного предчувствия.

— Что еще? Они тебе сказали?

Вика стушевалась и опустила глаза вниз, сминая руками захваченную со стола бумажную салфетку. Она всегда крутила и рвала что-то на мелкие ошметки, когда нервничала: листы, фантики, спокойствие Ночина. 

— Да дядю Игната помнишь своего? Умер. Просят на похороны собрать денег. Вчера вот умер. Такая страшная смерть…

— И чего в этом страшного? — Аркадий поморщился, чувствуя, как снова начинает сгибаться позвоночник под грузом вездесущих несчастий. Даже не его собственных! Хотелось отряхнуться. В голосе Ночина сквозил холод: — Люди умирают. Он не то чтобы очень здоров был.

Вилка уставилась на Ночина так, словно он первопричина всех человеческих бед. Она всхлипнула, не выдержав чужого цинизма, и Аркадий только теперь заметил, как вместе с непрошенной слезой под давлением руки с лица жены стерлись румяна. 

— Ему было еще рано, Аркаш. Всего пятьдесят стукнуло! И он не сам, его убили, — Вика скукожилась, выдвигая плечи вперед и ссутуливаясь. — Медсестра в стационаре, в котором он лежал, утопила.

— Медсестра утопила?

В груди Аркадия словно свернулось нечто холодное и скользкое. Переспросить сказанную в лоб жуткую правду — что может быть глупее? Ночин, как и многие, не думал, будто события, лишающие ощущения безопасности, могут произойти хотя бы на периферии его жизни. Он хлебнул, казалось, столько разносортного дерьма, сколько за все тридцать два года не выпил воды. Но человек — существо упрямое в желании думать о хорошем. Поэтому всегда оставалось место для мысли, что бывают вещи и похуже, но не здесь, а в новостях, далеко... И даже когда они происходили — до последнего верить не хотелось.

Дядя Игнат был шизофреником. В сущности, это все, что Аркадий о нем знал, все, что когда-либо рассказывали родственники. Данный прискорбный факт и лежал в основе бесстрастного отношения племянника к покойному. Усугубляло неспособность сострадать то, что в семье Ночина какие-либо ментальные заболевания переносили все мужчины: начиная депрессией или тревожным расстройством в легкой форме и заканчивая вещами, которые лишают личности. У кого память поколений состоит из профессиональных достижений и военных побед, а предки Аркадия запомнились детям только степенью помешанности. Так глубоко мрак родословной сидел в печени и, что уж говорить, пугал, что в семь лет Ночин всерьез задавался вопросом, почему, почему он не родился девочкой? Неужели нельзя было выбрать?

Не любил Ночин свою семью. Никто из родни, кроме бабушки и дедушки, не занимался его воспитанием, не заботился, не был добр. Но стариков давно не стало, зато все остальные вылезали, как саранча, невесть откуда берущимися тучами — и именно тогда, когда нужно было собрать на что-то денег. Аркадий с какого-то момента перестал помогать — не дождался ни благодарности, ни внимания, ни уважения. Он порой надеялся, что его тоже сочтут больным и оставят в покое; но мать, тетки, двоюродные сестры и братья — все они знали, куда звонить и нести свое дерьмо.

Вот и теперь — «убили». И стыдно, и почти ненавидел Ночин дядю Игната за то, что тот посмел испортить на минуту хорошее, мирное утро своей судьбой. А Вилка продолжала всхлипывать, словно знала мужика чужой семьи лично, крестила с ним детей и каждый вечер пила на веранде чай. Дурная женская натура: ко всему изображать причастность.

— Так ты будешь скидываться? — жена взглянула на Ночина красными припухшими глазами и подвинула к нему выключенный телефон. — Если нет, напиши им. Последний номер в звонках, заканчивается на две двойки.

— Не буду, — севшим голосом ответил Аркадий.

— Хорошо, — вдруг не стала спорить Вилка. — Твое право. Ладно, ты кушай, а я на работу пошла. Пирог в этот раз правда вкусный, Аркаш. Поешь.

Вилка поднялась, убрала свою посуду и, пригладив Ночина за ухом, удалилась в прихожую одеваться. Он слышал, как жена достала сапоги из маленькой кладовой при входе, натянула на плечи куртку и ушла после еще одного прощания. Такой кроткой Вилку Аркадий в жизни не видел.

Надолго оставленный мобильный под пальцами ощущался непривычно ледяным. Ярко загорелся включившийся экран, загрузился рабочий стол; но странные новости на сегодня никак не хотели заканчиваться. Помимо двух рекламных смс, Ночин не обнаружил ни одного пропущенного звонка. В списке вызовов действительно появились входящие — и не только с упомянутого Вилкой номера, — но каждый оказался принят и длился по крайней мере несколько секунд. И старый друг Дэн звонил, и Чух с работы…

«Нет, ну ты совсем оборзела за меня на звонки отвечать?» — Аркадий стиснул зубы, задвигал желваками, тарелку с пирогом раздраженно оттолкнул. Но решил: потом разберется. Может быть, наконец окончательно.

Сообщение на номер с двойками тем временем вышло емким и конкретным: «За дядю Игната соболезную. Денег нет». Ответа не последовало ни через минуту, ни через две, ни через пять. Ночин, по сути, и не думал ждать. Успокоив совесть, он стал собираться на работу; к счастью, хоть форму Вилка отгладила по-человечески. А вот в ванную попасть не удалось — дверь была наглухо закрыта.

— Заклинило, что ли, ну… — взвыл Аркадий, неистово дергая ручку и пытаясь пробить себе путь плечом. — Что, сегодня все через задницу будет?!

Хоть на кухне вода была — и то ладно. Неприветливо забубнил слив, когда в него рванула струя. Заменой щетке стала старая жевательная резинка, оставленная на холодильнике. Еще и влажные салфетки с запахом лаванды немного помогли. В целом результат вышел почти удовлетворительным.

Когда последние приготовления к выходу кое-как были закончены, Ночин оперся на дверной косяк, силясь надеть ботинок на левую ногу. Неприятно охнуло что-то в глубине квартиры. Аркадий дернулся, на мгновение замер на пороге, выжидая — повторится или нет? Не повторилось. И все, осталось лишь трижды повернуть замок и выброситься из квартиры, — но стоило Ночину дотронуться до ручки, как наступила тьма.

# День второй

Аркадий распахнул глаза. Он обнаружил себя в спальне на диване — в одежде, разве что без куртки и ботинок. Размеренно раскачивались за головой шторы, колыхая робкий утренний свет. Веселое пение птиц раздражающе царапало нервы. Уютный запах кофе безжалостно тянул все тревожные струны в голове.

«Что это было-то вообще?!»

Телефона под рукой снова не оказалось. Часы показывали шесть с небольшим — утра. Подорвавшись с места, Ночин в растерянности вылетел на кухню и встретил там непонимающий взгляд Вилки. Она, испугавшись, от неожиданности разлила на себя кофе. 

— Блин, Ночин! Совсем дурак, что ли? Инфаркт мне сделал! — жена поднялась, чтобы схватить с ручки электрической плиты полотенце и промокнуть им влажное пятно на строгой офисной юбке.

— Где мой мобильный?! Ты опять?! — зло щурясь, наседал Ночин. Он вцепился в единственный простой вопрос, будто одно его решение могло расставить все на свои места. Вилка растерянно ткнула пальцем в обеденный стол: 

— Да вон он лежит, дурак. Ты его вчера у входа оставил и прямо в одежде спать завалился. Я просто положила, чтобы не наступил. 

Едва телефон оказался в руках, Ночин начал проверять все с дотошностью идущего на повышение следака: датой и впрямь оказалось следующее число, старые звонки и смс — на месте, ничего нового. У Аркадия в висках стучало. Как он ни силился, как ни вглядывался в иконки, как ни вычитывал историю мобильного браузера — не нашлось ничего, что развеяло бы неожиданно навалившуюся на сознание тьму. Не выходило достать ни одной детали с прошлого утра. А днем словно вообще ничего не происходило.

— Херня какая-то, — пробормотал Ночин, не глядя на Вилку. 

— Ты что-то сказал? Есть будешь? Ты вчера так и не съел пирог, Аркаш, — надула губы жена, когда справилась с пятном от кофе.

— Аппетита нету.

Аркадий тяжело рухнул на табурет. В мозгу залетевшим под плафон мотыльком билась истеричная мысль: «Я ничего не помню». Он постарался успокоиться; еще раз пролистнул журнал и мессенджеры — но в результате пришел ко второму неутешительному выводу: «И ничего не понимаю». В мобильном у Ночина, как и у всех, была своя активная жизнь — и друзья, и работа. А тут с выходного — никого.

«Хотя суббота ж была… Самый день, чтобы все забыли, что я на смене!»

— Мне с тобой поговорить надо, Аркаш, — перебила бегающие мысли Вилка, заправляя за ухо прядку волос. — Но ты сегодня такой дерганный, что даже не знаю…

Ночин про себя решил: пока что хуже, чем есть, придумать сложно, — а потому с затравленным интересом поднял взгляд на жену.

— Уже начала говорить.

— Ну, в общем, — Вилка жала сложенные друг к другу ладони коленями. — Тут такое дело… У нас отношения не очень последнее время. Ты гавкаешь на меня постоянно, как ни старайся. А я, оказывается, беременная.

Вилка затравленно уставилась на собственные колени и напряженно замолчала. Молчал и Ночин. На несколько секунд он даже дышать перестал — словно это могло помочь выиграть время на размышления. Но Вилка, похоже, оказалась права: именно сейчас Аркадий совсем не хотел разбираться еще и с тем, что услышал.

— Скажи мне, что это шутка, а… — искренне взмолился Ночин почти шепотом. — Вилка, да мы трахались в последний раз месяца два назад…

— Так вот… Два месяца... — невесело улыбнулась жена. — Еще можно сделать аборт. Я собиралась молча, но решила, что это будет нечестно.

Ночин чуть было в ту же секунду не выкрикнул: «Делай!» Он был уверен, что и в любой другой день ответил бы то же самое, но не так эмоционально. Если рассуждать трезво, то ничего хорошего в такой семье ребенка не ждало. Аркадий никогда не обманывал себя насчет того, что дети спасают браки, как и насчет того, что вообще хотел детей. На ком-то ведь порочный круг должен был останавливаться. А сегодня Ночин сам себя не мог узнать, найти в реальности — куда там до мыслей о том, чтобы новую судьбу начинать?

И все же стресс так хватал за горло, что Ночин ответил: 

— Нет, я правда не уверен, что готов это обсуждать. Давай позже поговорим, а? Сейчас снова на работу собираться надо…

— Да. Ты подумай, пожалуйста, — Вилка погладила Аркадия по колену. — Я же и хорошей тоже могу быть. Мы можем попробовать все начать... Ой! 

Вилка взвизгнула, когда мимо пролетели три мотылька моли. Помотавшись вокруг жены словно нарочно, чтобы достаточно испугать ее, насекомые внезапно рассредоточились, а потом столь же неожиданно собрались напротив Ночина на столе. Аркадий готов был поклясться, что маленькие волосатые морды с отвратительными глазками-каплями смотрели на него. Как мог поклясться и в том, что серые тельца образовали треугольник, острие которого стремилось к Ночину. Но не успел он опомниться, как безгранично испуганная Вилка, боящаяся насекомых до фобии, прихлопнула мелких тварей прямо ладонью. 

— Сволочи! Разведутся еще везде! — Она брезгливо поморщилась, ногтем большого пальца отколупывая с руки размозженные тельца. Ночин в неясном для себя порыве сделать хоть что-нибудь обыкновенное, хорошее и правильное поднялся, отмотал одноразовое полотенце и сам кинулся оттирать Вилкину ладонь. Та удивилась и стушевалась, доверительно протягивая руку. После запал кончился. Только один неразрешенный еще вчера вопрос остался у Аркадия:

— А с ванной у нас что? Хоть сегодня открыта? Мне бы в душ…

— Открыта, Аркаш, ты что? Заходи и мойся, все в порядке.

Вилка, как и в прошлый раз, ушла на работу раньше. Но как и в прошлый раз, едва Ночин добрался до ванной — он просто не смог попасть внутрь. Дверь даже не вздрагивала, как приклеенная.

«Ну Вилка-то как-то умывалась утром?»

Страх охватывал Аркадия не на шутку. Он кое-как уговаривал себя: это все переутомление, последние несколько месяцев не хватает времени ни на что, в первую очередь — на отдых. Но закрытую дверь ванной Ночин объяснить себе никак не мог. Решил попытаться выбить. Вдруг заклинило, вдруг поддастся? А если нет — лучше уж заново дверь повесить… Но врезавшись плечом в твердое деревянное тело, покрытое сто и одним слоем краски, Ночин не почувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Раз за разом удар плеча обрушивался на дверь, Аркадий срывался на отчаянный крик с каждым новым размахом, но ничего не выходило. Впору было запереживать: соседи же услышат, будут жаловаться. У Ночиных и так не складывались отношения с местным контингентом. Аркадий остановился, чтобы прислушаться, не стучат ли ему в стены кулаками. И вдруг обнаружил, что он вообще никого не слышит. За долгие годы, проведенные в хлипкой «панельке», — а в этой квартире жили еще бабушка с дедушкой, — стало уже почти привычным не замечать криков соседей. Но они были. Андреевы, снизу, с утра за неправильно пожаренную яичницу, бывало, срались так, что Вилка могла бы не жаловаться на характер Аркадия; верхние в последние полгода обычно подрывались ни свет ни заря в любой день нянчить грудного ребенка. Еще исправно гремел мусоропровод в подъезде. Но Ночин больше ничего и никого не слышал. Словно весь дом вымер.

Такая искусственная, совершенная тишина для человеческого уха настолько же ненормальна, как и слишком громкий шум. Может, поэтому Ночин сбежал от нее, как и от собственных мятущихся мыслей, обратно на кухню — слушать гудение холодильника и мутный уличный шум из приоткрытой форточки.

«Нужно выпросить пару выходных. Я сверхурочные отработал, мне можно… Мне положено, — уговаривал себя Аркадий. — Но сегодня-то все равно придется…»

Между одеждой и кожей чувствовалась неприятная взвесь подсохшего пота. Один раз пережить можно — снова кое-как с раковиной на кухне, снова с влажными салфетками. И все же вдобавок Аркадий как-то хотел отвести душу. Включил телевизор тихо-тихо, чтобы услышать последние новости, потом, немного погодя, решил набрать Дэну. 

Денис был любимым старым другом. Вместе по жизни они шли с самой песочницы, — тогда и познакомились. И даже сейчас, обретя семью и обязанности, Ночин с Дэном продолжали очень близко общаться. Друг всегда отзывался по первому зову, но сегодня, пропустив три звонка, так и не поднял трубку. Аркадию выть хотелось от того, насколько все неправильно. От безысходности совершенно машинально он набрал и в четвертый раз — с тем же результатом, — как вдруг за монотонными гудками стало слышно, как из-под двери в ванную что-то зашелестело.

Ночин отложил мобильный. Как дурак-параноик, он сидел, выпрямившись, на табурете напротив коридора и напряженно вглядывался в темноту квартиры, в искаженный перспективой прямоугольник двери. Тишина прерывалась только странным едва различимым звуком, который можно было сравнить с тем, как если бы вдруг задышал полиэтиленовый пакет.

«Вентиляция», — догадался Аркадий. Может, с дверью и творилось что-то неладное, но Ночин был уверен, что при наличии инструмента и времени эту проблему решит за несколько минут. А все странные звуки — на самом деле никакие не странные. Просто внимания им придавалось теперь слишком много. 

«А может, это даже не вентиляция. Может, я просто поехал».

Тут же вспомнился и дядя Игнат, и все остальные, и детское невинное «почему я родился не девочкой?». Ночин находил невероятную иронию в том, что нелегкая посетила его вместе с вестями о смерти безумного родственника. Аркадию не хотелось обманываться, что семейная беда обойдет — наследственность есть наследственность. Но он и так не чувствовал себя таким уж нормальным. Казалось: может, хватит? Может, вот сейчас несколько дней побоится и пройдет?

Тишина отвечала на эти вопросы уродливым шипением, переместившимся из ванной на кухню. Ближе к Ночину, словно насмешкой, срывающейся с губ невидимого гостя, шоркало целлофановое нечто в одном из шкафов кухонного гарнитура. Аркадий в конце концов не выдержал. Прихватил телефон, перебежал в прихожую, обулся так быстро, словно на пожар бежал. Вывернул замок, толкнулся во входную дверь и — темнота.

# День третий

Ночин резко распахнул глаза. Впереди — оклеенный ПВХ-панелями потолок, выкрашенный в блевотный бежевый цвет. Вновь слышался аромат еды с кухни. Под мокрой футболкой истерично билось сердце, а в голове было по-прежнему пугающе пусто. Разве что мобильный нашелся под подушкой.

Ровно шесть утра на часах, на виджете календаря — новые сутки, новых сообщений и вызовов — нет.

«Даже Дэн не перезванивал…»

Аркадий ничего не понимал, а страх сдавливал глотку туже, чем галстук в кабинете начальника за минуту до объявления об увольнении. Ночину его жизнь казалась до безумия скучной и бесцветной, но в последние дни он отчаянно осознавал, насколько ценными могут быть воспоминания о рутине автосервиса, коротких случайных встречах…

— Вилка, — глухо пробормотал Ночин, застыв в дверях кухни. Пальцы нервно теребили сырой ворот.

— М? — жена на ходу поймала падающие с чайной ложки крошки творога и обратила взгляд на Ночина. Она казалась нервной. — О, доброе утро. Кофе почти дошел. Что хочешь к нему? Бутер? 

— Ничего, — Аркадий прочистил горло и натянул на лицо улыбку — это было самым глупым способом убедить Вилку, а скорее себя, в собственной нормальности, ведь обычно Ночин не улыбался. Но сейчас стресс решал за него.

«Нужно спросить, спросить о чем-то будничном!» — истерично метался от стенки к стенке черепа рассудок.

— Тебе никто из наших не звонил?

— Нет. А должны? — Вилка дернула уголком рта. Хотела явно улыбнуться, а казалось, что оскалилась. 

— Наверное. У нас же друзья есть, — Аркадий скривился. Да, были и друзья, и работа. Но если отсутствие звонков с последней еще получалось объяснить — ведь, по словам Вилки, Ночин оттуда возвращался, — остальное не находило оправданий. Впервые в жизни и звонку от вечно нуждающихся родственников Аркадий был бы рад, но и те, получив отказ, не ныли, не сыпали проклятиями вслед, не трезвонили в попытках повысить градус трагедии.

— Ты, может, присядь? Табурет вон.

Вилка пинком отправила к Ночину предмет мебели, что с оглушительным скрежетом прокатился по плитке. Вот это было уже действительно странно: жена всегда была блюстителем тишины в их доме.

— Нам поговорить нужно…

Аркадий тоже хотел бы что-то сказать хотя бы ей, но паника сковывала мышцы лица. Вновь желчно и глупо ухмыльнувшись, он сел и медленно придвинулся ближе.

— Ну, в общем… — Вилка положила руки на стол, скручивая откуда-то взявшуюся бумажку. — Ты подумал? Мне что делать в этой ситуации? Ты скажи, давай сразу решим. 

Ночин не сразу понял:

— Чего?

— Чего-чего. Тебе повторить, Ночин? Говорят, беременеет мозг у баб и они тупыми становятся, а у нас все не как у людей… Напоминаю: я беременная, два месяца, что делать-то будем?

Чертовы семейные проблемы! Аркадий зажмурился и потер ладонями переносицу. Сегодня он не был готов отвечать на этот вопрос точно так же, как и вчера. Не понимал Ночин, что с его-то жизнью теперь происходит, чтобы о чужой думать. Но открывая глаза, он еще видел колкий взгляд жены. Та все чего-то ждала. Сама собиралась делать аборт, так она говорила?

«Вот и делай!» — снова кричало сознание. А рот медленно выплюнул:

— Мы не готовы к детям…

И тут новый страх ударил Аркадия под дых. В мозг неожиданно для него самого врезалась мысль: нет ребенка, нет общего имущества — нет причин оставаться вместе. Раньше Ночин сам хотел настоять на разводе, но сегодня он панически боялся остаться один. Вилка не успела открыть рот, как Аркадий прибил ее встречным вопросом:

— Ты собираешься от меня уйти?

— Не хотела бы… — неуверенно промямлила жена, резко опустив взгляд вниз. — А ты от меня?

Полуоблегченный вздох сорвался с губ. Ночин поймал Вилку за запястье, как когда-то давно; только и этот жест сегодня выходил ломаным и отчаянным.

— Нет. Мы должны попробовать по-другому. Ты права, мы должны… Может, тогда…

Но Аркадий не смог отдаться эйфории надежды. Беспокойный разум спотыкался о любое несоответствие в реальности.

— Что-то рука у тебя совсем горячая, Вилка, — Ночин потискал пальцами жаркую сухую ладонь жены. Та всегда была теплее него, но сейчас разница температур буквально обжигала. — Ты не заболела?

— Нет. Но приятно, когда ты заботливый. 

Вилка поцеловала Аркадия в лоб, оставив послевкусие лихорадки на коже. И руку отобрала слишком скоро для женщины, соскучившейся по ласке. Жена оправдалась тем, что ей пора собираться на работу и, в последний раз пригладив Аркадия за ухом, упорхнула прочь.

Минут через пятнадцать, в которые Ночин просто сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в одну точку на столе, наваждение сошло. Пальцы нервно потянулись к безмолвному смартфону. Ночин уткнулся в ленту соцсети, в придачу тихо включил телевизор. Мир за окном пестрел разными событиями, начиная выходом в прокат новой «Шкоды» и заканчивая диким бытовым убийством где-то в родном городе. Блогеры из подписок рассказывали о свежих фильмах и о том, как положить ламинат на стены. Друзья… Вполне жили своей жизнью. Заметив в ленте единичное обновление, Ночин воспрял духом и перепрыгнул на страницу к Дэну. Тот редко публиковал что-то информативное, но еще вчера на «стене» появились, по крайней мере, новые репосты.

«Дэнчик, ты что, охренел?)) Чего трубу не берешь?? Забылся, что ли?» — кусая губы и чуть не смеясь от преждевременной радости, набрал Аркадий. Нажал «отправить» — но, как назло, приложение подвисло. Текст, исчезнув, так и не появился на полотне чата.

— Бля. 

Но разгоревшийся азарт уже было не остановить. Ночин попробовал еще раз и еще. А потом еще раз, но уже опасливее. В каждом приложении и мессенджере что-то происходило: вылеты, ошибки с предупреждениями о превышении количества запросов, на худой конец, сообщение отправлялось, но набором пустых квадратов… Ни Дэну, ни Дианке, его жене, Аркадий написать не смог. Не смог написать и приятелям с работы, и даже в комментариях под случайными левыми публикациями. Злость и досада рвали сердце.

Ночин был уверен, что поймал вирус. Когда он, осмелев, попытался позвонить начальнику и вновь услышал лишь длинные гудки и пресловутое «абонент не отвечает» — убедился в этом окончательно. В интернете хватало россказней о том, что хакеры так развлекаются и тестируют свои программы — и если гаджет глючит столь непредсказуемым образом, иных причин можно не искать. Домашний телефон Ночины за ненадобностью не оплачивали и даже не подключали, так что до прихода Вилки не было никакого смысла дергаться.

«Надо бы систему сбросить», — тоскливо подумал Ночин, зацепившись за крохотный лучик света в непроглядной тьме. А в следующий миг яростно отброшенный телефон полетел на пол.

Обняв себя, Аркадий смял мокрые рукава и уронил голову на грудь. Ему хотелось выть, ныть, реветь, хотелось пинать стены. Чего не хотелось — так это двигаться с места. Уверенность в том, что новая попытка выйти из квартиры приведет к той же потере сознания, кислотой прожгла дыру в мироощущении. Последним, на что в кольце ужаса обратил внимание Ночин, стало собственное тело. Он-то думал, что вспотел за ночь — но от него почти не пахло. Только мокрым тряпьем.

«Ванная… Я ведь, наверное, не мылся… Сколько?»

Когда Ночин подошел к двери, на окрашенном дереве сразу приглянулись три отвратительных пятна. Эти кляксы с крыльями и лапками вздрогнули при приближении Аркадия, но не двинулись с места. Казалось, что водили своими мордами, но разве у моли была такая возможность? Даже муха умеет зловеще потирать лапки, сидя что на дерьме, что на варенье. А моль только пырит на будущего убийцу. Безмолвно таращится и все. Ночин, испытав инстинктивное раздражение, замахнулся на серых мотыльков — и через секунду на пальцах остались мерзкие влажно-пыльные следы.

С кухни послышался выдох. Такой, как если бы полной грудью почти смешливо вытолкнул воздух из целлофановых легких человек. Звук повторился через секунду. Из-за угла на стену коридора выполз еще один мотылек моли.

— Да хоть бы вас не было! — процедил сквозь зубы Ночин. — За что мне это, а? За что?..

Кухня была территорией Вилки, и Аркадий обычно не лез дальше стола, холодильника и раковины. Но он знал, что крылатые твари любят вить себе гнезда среди круп, как знал и то, что жена одни продукты использовало быстро, а какая-нибудь греча могла стоять в шкафчике месяцами, маня незваных гостей. Скрипнули петли другой, третьей дверцы. Въедливый взгляд отчаявшегося человека искал хотя бы одного врага, которого можно победить. В очередном шкафчике шевельнулся пакет. Ночин, заранее готовясь пережить приступ отвращения, решительно схватил его рукой, постаравшись сжать пальцами надрыв сверху. И ощутил, что прогадал, когда сосуд прорвался снизу и оттуда вывалилась крупа, в которой живых белых вкраплений было больше, чем неживых. Взрослая неповрежденная моль сиганула в стороны, а те, кого Ночин повредил вторжением, посыпались вниз, в ноги. Заметались по полу темные точки. Извивались — светлые. Аркадий, заматерившись, отскочил, пытаясь не наступить на мерзких личинок. Тут нужна была тяжелая артиллерия. Пылесос — в кладовке. Долетев до нее буквально в пять шагов по короткому коридору, Ночин в такой спешке, словно моль угрожала его жизни, размотал провод, шланг… Рев насоса ворвался в пустую кухню. Черная пасть успешно поглотила нарушителей спокойствия. Но когда Аркадий выключил машину убийства, за спиной послышался выдох. Он казался откровенно смешливым.

Ночин дернулся. Для него весь мир внезапно потерял смысл и сузился до одной-единственной цели — борьбы с крылатыми тварями, шорохами, шумом. Сердце билось, как у загнанного бегуна, а шальной взгляд обыскивал темноту коридора и открытого настежь в его конце чулана. Аркадий помедлил минуту, а затем, таща за собой пылесос, как верное оружие, зашагал к кладовой. В маленьком помещении без света никого не было видно. Звуки доносились из коробки с клеем для обоев.

«И здесь, что ли?..» — стиснул зубы Ночин. Снова заревела техника. Морщась от пыли, Аркадий схватился обеими руками за коробку и аккуратно переставил на пол перед собой, прежде чем открыть. А как открыл — обомлел. В белесой жиже отсыревшего клея возилась из последних сил моль. Ночин видел, что ее лапки медленно передвигаются, с каждой секундой теряя возможность совершить еще одно усилие. Вскоре насекомое застыло окончательно.

Вздохнув, Аркадий оставил клей возле входной двери — он надеялся, что с утра кто-то (может, хотя бы Вилка — для надежности) его выбросит. У Ночина так и не появилось надежды на свободный выход из квартиры. Сомнения мучили его. Он боялся убедиться, что правда сошел с ума, однако других объяснений странным провалам в памяти и не было.

«А всему остальному?»

Ночин раздраженно тряхнул головой вместо ответа на собственный вопрос и начал лениво перебирать предметы к кладовке, рассчитывая найти еще одно гнездо. В бога он не верил, как и в дьявола, как и в любую другую мистику. Пожалуй, только в удачу, которая к Аркадию не была добра с самого детства. Еще — в некоторых людей. Поэтому Ночин и решил пока что надеяться на лучшее: если его добивали переутомления — он останется дома, раз полетел телефон — что ж, починит, а там будет ждать, по крайней мере, входящих от друзей. Большинство приятелей и коллег знали также номер жены и могли бы найти Аркадия в случае чего. Из любой ямы можно было выбраться.

Одно неосторожное движение — и с верхней полки с грохотом и треском посыпались какие-то полупустые коробки, пакеты. Один из них был с елочными игрушками, которые, звучно цокая по полу, покатились мимо Ночина к двери ванной. Звук совершенной тишины — уже который день подряд? — казался оглушительным. Еще сильнее резонировало то, что Аркадий не слышал, как хотя бы одна из игрушек звякнула о входную дверь. А вот то, как поехала обратно — слышал… О ноги Ночина стукнулся серебряный шар с нарисованным на нем улыбающимся смайликом. 

— Чего?..

Аркадий уставился на закрытую наглухо металлическую створку. Дверь была недорогая и громкая — пропускала все звуки, как сито, немыслимо дребезжала от малейшего толчка. Такой вышла плата за попытку Ночина сэкономить. Он мог из тысячи узнать родную квартиру по всем ее потертостям, скрипам и несовершенствам. Но теперь — не узнавал. Надеясь, что всему виной стресс, Аркадий поднял шарик и легко бросил его прямо в дверь еще раз. Но ничего не изменилось даже тогда, когда Ночин отвернулся спиной ко входу. Дом в безмолвии казался внимательным слушателем потуг его узника.

Накрыло. Закусив губы, Аркадий вскочил, оставил устроенный беспорядок, в панике промчался по всей квартире. По пути досталось двери в ванную — с ноги, и, конечно, та даже не шелохнулась. Злость вырвалась на настенный календарь, оставленную Вилкой на столе чашку, межкомнатный порог. Ночин хотел на улицу. Ему нужен был хотя бы глоток свежего воздуха, настоящей жизни. В конце концов Аркадий оказался возле одного из наглухо закрытых окон, взялся за ручку, надавил — и…

# День четвертый

Аркадий открыл глаза. Под руками, спиной и коленями мокла обивка дивана. Словно Ночин глубоко и неизлечимо маялся всю темную ночь, пока не взмок и не пропитал болезнью все вокруг. Он вновь был одет и лишился жирного куска памяти. На кухне не было слышно Вилку, в квартире пространство казалось затхлым и влажным, словно дом всю ночь провел в лихорадке вместе с хозяином.

О виски билась загнанная в ловушку мысль. Аркадий сразу вспомнил все, что смог: моль, кладовку, дверь, окно… Мозг тяжело, нехотя собрал единственную логическую связку: воспоминания исчезали не тогда, когда Ночин уходил на работу. Они исчезали, когда он пытался выйти из дома. Словно что-то лишало Аркадия возможности связаться с внешним миром. Страх липкими пальцами хватался за шею. Впервые в жизни хотелось по-настоящему звать на помощь.

Но именно в этот раз, когда Ночин отчаялся настолько, что готов был вывалить свои переживания жене — единственному человеку, который оказывался дома хоть ненадолго, — ее просто не оказалось рядом. Вилка сгинула, оставив на холодильнике записку:

«Аркаш, я буду вечером. Люблю».

Только Ночин прочитал и отвернулся, как боковым зрением заметил съезжающие к краю листа буквы. Сначала убежала «я», цепляя за собой последнюю «у» и «в». Затем в страшных муках с листа словно слизало запятую и «черо». Скатилось за край листа «любл», а последняя «ю» в страшной муке совместилась с точкой, образовывая вопрос. Ночин моргнул, — выползла змеей потерянная «у», привалившись к «ш». 

«Аркашу будем?» 

Ночин вздрогнул, едва не пошатнувшись от стука собственного сердца, — но стоило повернуться, сфокусировать зрение, как на кусочке бумажки вновь закрасовалась наивная, наигранно влюбленная фраза Вилки.

Аркадий испытал одну из тех вспышек ужаса, которые настигают совершенно внезапно и инстинктивно, стоит услышать, например, резкий громкий звук или заметить движение в темноте. Все это было понятно — естественный защитный механизм, доставшийся человеку еще от древних предков. Но то, с чем приходилось теперь сталкиваться среди бела дня, не лезло ни в какие рамки.

«Я просто психую, это уже крыша едет. На самом деле все в порядке… Нельзя поддаваться...» — убедил себя Ночин, но записку с холодильника все-таки сорвал и бросил в урну — чтобы не нервничать. Следующие двадцать минут он просто просидел за столом, тупо глядя на стынущий растворимый кофе в чашке и пытаясь решить, что делать со своей жизнью. Само собой, телефон молчал в оба конца, как и в прошлые дни, не отправлялись и не приходили сообщения в мессенджерах. 

«Ноут», — лучом надежды ворвалось в пораженческие мысли. Аркадий уже ни на что не делал ставок, но решил: бороться будет до последнего всеми правдами и неправдами. Стоило начать заново — с самых простых шагов. Ноутбук у них с Вилкой был общий, хотя именно жена пользовалась им чаще всего. Купленный вскоре после свадьбы, все еще почти новенький «Макбук» — чтобы все, как у людей, как тогда казалось, — нашелся в Вилкиной комнате. К счастью, жена не забрала его на работу. 

Да, даже спали Аркадий с женой порознь. Так было не всегда — но однажды медовый месяц и игры в нормальную семейную жизнь закончились, а Ночин понял, что не может выспаться, постоянно думая о теле у себя под боком. Из-за переработок он время от времени страдал от проблем со сном — не мог расслабиться, если чувствовал, что что-то не так, слышал посторонние звуки — любые, кроме тихого тиканья настенных часов… Вилка жаловалась, что во сне Ночин сталкивает ее на самый край, отнимает одеяло, едва ли не дерется, — а тот вскоре начал тратить время не на отдых, а на размышления: каково будет выслушивать наутро новую порцию претензий. Вот и нашелся отвратительный, но компромисс. Разве что ради секса Ночины ложились вдвоем и готовились к нему каждый раз, как к деловой встрече. 

Аркадий мрачно шутил, что именно после одной из таких «встреч» Вилка себе ноутбук и выторговала. На самом деле он был не против: активная работа за компьютером была уделом жены, самому — почти на все случаи жизни хватало смартфона. Но вот настал один из тех самых исключительных моментов, когда Ночин нуждался в дополнительной технике. Загорелся монитор, а на экране через минуту развернулись окна браузера с умолкшими почтой, социальными сетями… На сладкое Аркадий заранее нашел и статью с рекомендациями по сбросу системы на мобильном.

— Так, ну… — выдохнул он и нервно покосился на колыхнувшуюся занавеску — видимо, окно в комнате было приоткрыто на проветривание. — Пока что все нормально.

Снова Ночин попытался отправить сообщение «ВКонтакте», написать что-то в инстаграме. И снова буквы складывались в слова и даже уходили адресату, но сообщение по-прежнему не появлялось в диалоговом окне. Аркадий зашел на страницу к лучшему другу и застал там странную картину: «прощай» в статусе у Дэна.

Комом в горле зависло неясное чувство: будто это не просто так, будто это едва ли не насмешка. Возможно, всему виной была череда парадоксальных неудач, но ведь Ночина правда как отрезало от мира — он стал узником одиночества и вынужденного безмолвия… Нервно хрустнув пальцами, Аркадий попытался зайти с другой стороны — он успокоил себя и вышел из всех аккаунтов. Первым делом попытался завести новую почту. Через несколько минут сервис поприветствовал обладателя свеженького ящика, который должен был быть чистеньким. Но при обновлении страницы Ночин увидел двадцать два уведомления. Все они были одинаковы: без названия, со странным адресом из двоек. А внутри одна фраза: «Аркашу будем?» 

— Сука… — рваные выдохи Ночина сами складывались в ругань. Он крепко зажмурился и обхватил голову руками, словно это смогло бы спасти от бесконечного кошмарного сна. Вновь потоком в сознание хлынули панические мысли:

«Нет, я все же схожу с ума. Я уже сошел с ума. Не может быть, чтобы все так случалось в реальности… А если это все бред, и наяву я просто пускаю слюну?..»

Не было у Аркадия ответов. И как чувствуют себя сумасшедшие, чтобы предположить хоть что-то — он не знал. Но стоило опасливо поднять веки, как заляпанная жуткими сообщениями страница очистилась. Не было там ничего. Ни одного письма, кроме штатного приветствия. Очередной резкий вздох сорвался с дрожащих губ Ночина.

Строка «Кому» заполнилась адресом Дэна. Поле сообщения — текстом: «Это Ночин. У меня сломан телефон. Я не могу выйти из дома. Что-то не так. Пожалуйста, зайди ко мне. Срочно». Аркадий нажал на кнопку «Отправить». Письмо улетело. Отложилось в папке с исходящими. Все казалось нормальным. 

Первая, пускай ничтожная, но победа над системой дала Ночину надежду. Он выключил голову и механически проделал все то, что собирался помимо: откатил смартфон к заводским настройкам — и это прошло без каких-либо проблем, — попытался позвонить и написать смс — тщетно, как и раньше. Но больше Аркадий не винил ни вирусы, ни взломщиков. Он решил избегать любых выводов и первым делом дождаться Вилки.

«Лишь бы не кинула меня», — трещала по швам вера в себя.

Чтобы как-то скрасить день и подготовить небольшую подушку безопасности в разговоре с женой, Ночин даже отчаялся наколдовать ужин. Вспомнив школу холостяцкой жизни и неловких ухаживаний за девушками в прошлом (в ресторан вести дорого, самому постараться — другое дело!), он состряпал нечто мало-мальски симпатичное из того, что нашлось в холодильнике — отбивные с яйцом и салат. Вилке нравилось, чтобы все было полезно и натурально.

«А я теперь даже хрустящих крылышек себе притащить не могу», — тоскливо ухмыльнулся Аркадий.

Затем — сел ждать. День в изоляции тянулся лениво: с одной стороны, боящийся уже любой потери контроля над собой Ночин не хотел, да и не мог, уснуть; с другой — заняться ему было почти нечем. Давным-давно заброшенная книга, дочитать которую все никак не хватало времени, тревожила рассудок обилием фраз и букв, угрожающей вероятностью опять увидеть проклятый плотоядный вопрос. Смелости хватило включить телевизор, но и на экран Аркадий старался не смотреть. Он перебрал шкафчики в поисках гнезд моли, но больше не нашел ни одного. Оставалось молиться — никакому не богу, конечно, а всего лишь часам, — чтобы они скорее привели домой Вилку.

Жена появилась на пороге чуть позднее обычного. Аркадий успел накрыть на стол почти как в ресторане — со свечами, праздничными салфетками, найденными в дальнем темном углу, и хрустальными бокалами, подаренными на первую годовщину женой Дэна. Но Вилка, только мазнув краем взгляда по угощению, тут же кинулась к Ночину на колени. Она обвила руками шею и смачно прижалась пухлыми губами к колючей щеке.

— Какой ты молодец! И все сам? Обалдеть!

Радость была неподдельная. У жены глаза засветились от счастья, а трудовую усталость и сучий нрав как рукой сняло. Аркадий радовался, а у самого легкие сжимались от волнения и страха. Вот и все хорошо как никогда. Вот их совместный вечер дома впервые с медового месяца стал похож на нормальную жизнь молодых супругов, а холодность сменилась страстью, — и вот среди ужасов прошедших дней разгорелось что-то настолько сладостное и светлое. Ночин в отчаянии понял, что ему мелочно жаль жертвовать этим мгновением: «Так ведь хоть что-то хорошее останется, даже если я совсем кончусь…»

— Сам, — сдавленно кивнул Аркадий, так и не произнеся ни «Вилка, я хочу с тобой поговорить», ни «что-то странное происходит», ни «мне плохо», готовые сорваться с языка еще десять минут назад. 

Жена ластилась кошкой к щеке и плечу, нахваливая аромат еды. Скоро она оставила свой безмолвный телефон на столе, разлила по бокалам вино. Но с колен Аркадия так и не слезла, а он — и через несколько минут не смог сбросить с плеч неловкое напряжение.

— Я думала, такое только в кино бывает, а обычный русский мужик — это не про готовку и романтику, — слегла ехидничала жена, поднося к губам Ночина вилку с отбивной. Тот снял зубами кусок мяса и медленно прожевал, едва ли различая вкус в пересохшем рту.

— Иногда случаются исключения. А если начинать сначала — то нужно как-то… Как-то по-другому ведь, да?

Ночин двинул рукой, смелее прижимая Вилку к себе — грудь к груди, живот к животу. От тела жены веяло все тем же лихорадочным теплом, но Аркадий уже не хотел разбираться: больна ли она или это он так выгорел и замерз. Сейчас он мог согреться, уткнуться носом в смуглую шею, сдавшись жажде близости и защиты. Сейчас — мог расцеловать единственную, кто терпел и дарил, пусть призрачный, шанс влюбиться снова и снова.

— Вилка, я хочу с тобой… — на выдохе прошептал Аркадий прямо в пульсирующую жилку на шее.

— Что? — шептала жена. Обтягивающая юбка задралась выше, оголила бедра. Стоило перекинуть ногу через колени Ночина — и тела стали ближе друг к другу. Швы затрещали от натяжения. На Аркадия обрушились быстрые, торопливые поцелуи. Вилка шептала между ними:

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь поднять меня? Или совсем хилым стал?

Говорят, безумцы сильнее обычных людей. Ночин еще надеялся, что его маленькая и хрупкая Вилка просто настолько легка — она казалась пушинкой на руках даже уставшего, изможденного, голодавшего три утра и почти целый день Аркадия. Он отнес жену в ее комнату, завалил на кровать. Пальцы по старой памяти, подобно обученным собакам-ищейкам, побежали вниз на округлые бедра. Буйная голова уже кружилась от неожиданно острого запаха женского тела — и от того, что кровь прилила вниз. Все мысли остались на кухне.

Вилка задрала юбку так, что та обратилась в широкий пояс. Ноги в черных чулках красиво обвивали бока Ночина. Тонкие женские пальцы больно впивались в мясо, словно хотели бы разорвать Аркадия, но на последнем шаге останавливались — и нежно зарывались в волосы, поднимая их дыбом. Красные губы нашли Ночинские и заключили в плен поцелуя. Едва вышло уловить Вилкино: «Надо же, справился».

Футболка Ночина полетела в сторону. До конца они так и не разделись: возбуждение подстегивало спешить, как в последний раз, — и через смазанные минуты рука Аркадия двигалась между бедер жены. Вилка дрожала в огненной лихорадке, в один момент неосторожно стискивая бедра между собой, в другой — широко разводя в стороны. Ночин смотрел в черные глаза пристальнее змеи на охоте, рвано дыша и исступленно толкаясь пахом в острое колено, потом — облизывал взглядом жилистую шею, соски, выглянувшие из-под сдернутого лифчика — и ниже, ниже… 

В любовном танце интереснее прочего всегда была игра, в которой на каждое действие необходима реакция. Ночин считал, что женщины в тугую, жаркую суету вкладывают только поверхностное, унизительное мимикрирование. Но сегодня Вилка жила чувствами: сорванное дыхание честно говорило об удовольствии; впервые искривилось давно исследованное тело; неискусственно красиво морщился лоб, сходились на переносице брови. И думала жена, казалось, не о том, как выглядит в глазах Ночина, а о нем самом: до остервенения целовала его губы, вымаливала его язык, нежно ластилась, пошло разворачиваясь перед Аркадьевым напором. Эмоции плескались между двумя бьющимися телами и вокруг с силой штормовых волн; шумело, бурлило в ушах, — а стонать хотелось так, чтобы перекричать и их, и Вилку.

Отчаянное «люблю» едва-едва не сорвалось с обветрившихся, искусанных губ, но Аркадий потерялся в собственных ощущениях раньше. Возбуждение накрыло его по самую макушку, дыхание оборвалось с глотком густой истомы — и впервые за эти дни Ночина перестали преследовать страх и холод. Он ревел, шипел, фыркал, спешно вколачиваясь в раскаленное лоно, пока на самой грани оргазма мышцы не парализовала сладкая боль. Аркадий завис на секунду, хватаясь ослепшими зрачками за смазанное лицо Вилки. Завис — и на выдохе отдался раздирающему, экстатическому ощущению свободы. Жена запрокинула голову, заключая Ночина в знакомое напряжение. Взгляд поплыл за линией аккуратного подбородка, метнувшего вверх. На взорванной жаркой ночью постели, в хаосе простыней и мраке Аркадий неожиданно легко зацепился за странные живые точки. Они, прижженные вниманием, дрогнули и метнулись в сторону левого угла. Ночин увидел перед собой черную руку, с которой плавилась кожа. Еще немного выше — и злая морда медленно растянула обкусанные губы, один за другим обнажая грязные резцы. Вмиг померкло удовольствие, сменившись вымораживающим дыхание ужасом. Бурное течение, обещавшее Аркадию блаженство, выбросило его в водоворот, на скалы, в пасть верной смерти. Ночину хватило одного влажного прикосновения подтаявших пальцев, чтобы отключиться.

# День пятый

Яркий свет неприятно облизывал лицо. Вилка лежала рядом с Ночиным на спине, лениво лазая в телефоне и водя пальцем по его экрану. Обнаженная. Она казалась трогательно беззащитной, но прежде чем Аркадий успел довериться манящей близости, прежде чем разрешил себе любоваться, его ошпарило воспоминание об очередном настигшем наяву — наяву ли? — кошмаре. Ночин даже не шевельнулся; что-то толкнуло его затаиться и прислушиваться, присматриваться, не выдавая пробуждения. Впрочем, он знал, что именно. Все хорошее: покой, тишина, страсть, дружба, — все это утекало сквозь пальцы при первом проблеске надежды, а мысль о безумии обретала все больше объема и правдоподобия. И не находилось ответа на вопросы: «Почему мне? Почему теперь?»

«Просто скажи это. Просто скажи это ей — сейчас же», — убеждал себя Ночин, хмуря лоб. Одно признание — и, возможно, все получится исправить. 

Вилка вздрогнула, когда мобильный в ее руках неожиданно завибрировал. На дисплее выскочило сообщение от Дэна: «Соболезную». 

«В смысле? Чему он там соболезнует? Ей он пишет, а мне — нет?»

Нежданная обида так захватила Аркадия, что его партизанству в считаные секунды пришел конец. Ночин буквально взлетел, приподнявшись на локте, и яростно указал дрожащим пальцем на экран Вилкиного телефона. 

— Так он в сети! Точно в сети! Дэн, скотина! Пускай ответит мне, а? Вилка, скажи ему, чтобы он мне позвонил! Я не могу до него добраться уже который день!

— Так сам и позвони, чего я-то? — Жена удивленно уставилась на Ночина, но телефон отключила и спрятала где-то под кроватью.

— Я не могу! Я же говорю, я который день пытаюсь… У меня что-то с телефоном, я ничего никому не могу… Ни в сообщениях, ни в соцсетях… Я почту завел отдельную даже, чтобы написать! Блин, Вилка, по-человечески попросил тебя — ну напиши ему, а? А то у меня уже… — Аркадий задохнулся, в запале хватая воздух ртом. И хотелось же выплюнуть какое-нибудь банальное, но честное «едет крыша», но у Ночина не хватало духу. В самый последний момент он останавливался. — Я уже не знаю. Мне плохо, Вилка. Что-то не так… Все не так в последнее время…

— Может быть, вирус? Я напишу, но сейчас давай ты успокоишься, хорошо?

Вилка коротко поцеловала Ночина в губы и столь же скоротечно прижалась к нему, оглаживая рукой широкую грудь. Она шептала что-то про то, что ей понравилась прошлая ночь. Ладонь нашла ладонь, но именно в этот момент жена вдруг отпрянула от Аркадия. 

— Ой, а что с пальцами? Ты… Ты в земле копался? А чего мокрый такой? Тебе плохо?

— В какой земле, Вилка?! — прошипел Ночин. Но он поднял руку — и раздражение вновь уступило место слабости и отчаянию. Подумалось, что жаркого и томного вечера словно не было вовсе, а темное и неестественное в конце — было. Кожу на пальцах стягивало сухостью застывшей черной грязи. Ладони у Аркадия задрожали, он стиснул губы до белизны. Внезапно осенило: в двери разума застучали смутные ассоциации, воспоминания о фильмах, где персонажи теряли память, но каждый раз обнаруживали на одежде непонятные следы или даже кровь — и заканчивалось все тем, что бедолаги оказывались сумасшедшими с раздвоением личности и даже серийными убийцами. Может, и он, едва подходя к порогу квартиры, забывался, потому что звали недобрые дела в полузаброшенном лесном парке неподалеку?

«Но ведь такого не может быть! Не со мной. Должен же быть какой-то триггер, какая-то травма, а я…»

— Бля… — выдохнул Ночин, сжав челюсти, и скрючился на постели — сел, поджал ноги. Вновь в затылок дышала истерика. А когда она это делала — самому себе верить уже не выходило. И, казалось бы, именно сейчас Вилка могла увидеть нарастающую бурю в душе мужа, именно сейчас приласкать, прижать к груди, попытаться унять треволнения. Но в женских глазах Ночин видел только жалкую стылую эмоцию. Она ненатурально удивленно сложила брови, и Аркадий заметил, как из ушной раковины Вилки выбралась жирная моль. Насекомое с комфортом расположилось на слегка потемневшей серебряной сережке и начало с упоением мыть лапки. Словно издевалось. Ночин косился на мотылька неотрывно, желая одновременно прихлопнуть его и вместе с тем боясь прикоснуться к жене. Будто от толчка изнутри могло вывалиться еще больше бледных тварей — очередное гнездо.

«Моль. Моль. Откуда эта моль? Из ее головы?.. Это просто кошмарный сон…»

— Давай ты пойдешь сполоснешься? — Вилка улыбнулась, запустив пальцы Ночину в волосы. Гладила. Но было в ее движениях столько пластилинового, что Аркадий неприязненно отшатывался.

— Ванная заперта… — процедил он, пытаясь сдержать паническое напряжение. — Я тебе говорил. Там что-то с дверью. Я так и не смог туда зайти. Всю неделю не могу… И стряхни… Стряхни с уха.

Вилка весело улыбнулась, словно Ночин изрек какую-то невероятную глупость, посмотрела на него шутливо-недоверчиво. Она чмокнула его в нос и внезапно подскочила с места. За ее топотом Аркадий услышал хлопок двери не иначе как в ванную. 

Отрицание можно было бы сравнивать с повязкой на глазах, с цепью на шее, с грузами на ногах или кандалами. Но Ночин за прошедшие дни хорошо усвоил: оно заключено в чувстве потери, в короткой остановке перед неизбежностью, когда человек едва выходит из-под наркоза и, еще не чувствуя своего тела, узнает, что лишен ног или что его раковая опухоль неоперабельна. «Нет» — это неуклюжая попытка пошевелить культями и обнаружить ниже лодыжки. «Нет» — это очередной круг ада по коридорам больницы, возможно, даже не одной, лишь бы хоть какой врач повторил это слово.

«Нет», — выдохнул про себя Ночин, крепко смежил веки, досчитал до десяти и поплелся следом за Вилкой. Но стоило только повернуть за угол, как взгляд Аркадия наткнулся на чьи-то босые черные ноги. Поджались кривые пальцы. Ночин поднял глаза и столкнулся с брюхом, костлявыми плечами и косой, мерзкой ухмылкой. Острые зубы разомкнулись, растянулась между двумя половинами зловонная слюна. Бездна зияющей пасти кинулась на Ночина.

Аркадий вновь очнулся на кровати. До масштабов коматозной вечности растянулась минута, в которую Ночин боялся шевельнуться и повернуть голову набок. Впервые за пять проклятых дней он проснулся не утром. Несмелый, сомневающийся взгляд упал на пойманный под подушкой смартфон — заканчивались все те же, последние сутки. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Ночин убрал мобильный и обратился в другую сторону. Рядом лежала Вилка. Спала на спине, отвернувшись от Ночина к двери. Ее смуглая кожа казалась серой в ночном мраке, а по обнаженному из-за задравшейся майки животу водила хоровод моль.

Не издавая ни звука, кроме медленного замирающего дыхания и тихого шороха волос о наволочку, да едва уловимых щелчков моргающих ресниц, Ночин повернулся еще немного и всмотрелся в кромешно черную щель дверного проема, вслушался. Коридор молчал, но Аркадий не хотел больше выходить. Никаких дверей, — трепетали его инстинкты. Ни в ванную, ни из квартиры, ни даже из спальни. Точно — не в одиночку.

— Вилка… — сипло позвал Ночин и тут же понял, что вместо спокойного тона слышит в своем голосе всхлип.

Пальцы Аркадия дрогнули, прежде чем он решился прикоснуться к жене. Хотелось разбудить ее, растормошить, а вместе с тем — смять и выбросить крылатых предвестников беды, чтобы Вилка не испугалась и не завопила спросонья, прорвав криком и без того тонкое и хрупкое спокойствие Ночина. Но стоило ему дотронуться до теплой гладкой кожи, как что-то под подушечками пальцев шевельнулось. Толкнулось в животе Вилки нечто. Как только Аркадий отдернул руку, взгляду предстала мерзкая картина. Бугрилась нежная молодая кожа. Вздувались и пропадали на ней беспорядочные кочки. Не отвести было отрешенного взгляда от кошмара наяву.

— Вилка! — зашипел Аркадий, отпрянув и поднявшись на постели, так громко, что это можно было назвать криком. Бугры разом растворились. Вокруг пупка образовался отчетливый треугольник с острыми краями, а потом Вилка резко проснулась, одним рывком поднявшись. 

— Ты чего кричишь?!

— Т-твой живот… — запинаясь, выдохнул Ночин. Жена опустила взгляд на живот и даже прошлась по нему рукой, но ничего удивительно там не было. Тогда Вилка недовольно оглянулась на Аркадия.

— Ну живот как живот. Что такое?

— Там было… — начал Ночин — и сразу же умолк. В холодных черных глазах он не находил понимания. Раздражение Вилки приравнивалось к насмешке, насмешка — к приговору. Нет, он сходил с ума. Это следовало признать. Горько было во рту, а холодный пот тек по вискам Аркадия так, слову ему на голову лили воду.

— Вызови мне врача, — сухо, поверженно выдавил Ночин. — Я так не могу больше, Вилка. Я ничего не могу. Мне мерещится всякое… А я даже позвонить не могу. У меня словно жизнь отняли. И жизнь, и разум…

— Тебе не нужен врач. Все хорошо, Аркаш, — неестественно одобрительно улыбнулась Вилка и протянула руку к Ночину. — Тебе не нужен врач. Это стресс. 

Ладонь жены от хлесткого удара отлетела прочь.

— Какой стресс, Вилка?! Я вижу тварей! Я вижу каких-то тварей, я теряю память, всюду эта сраная моль! Она в тебе! Она вылезает из тебя, ты слышишь?! Я это вижу! Я поехал, мать твою, и это уже не стресс! У меня в роду хватает шизофреников, чтобы я мог отличить это!..

Ночин не контролировал свои эмоции. Бессилие он мог прикрывать лишь яростью, и та искрила, кипела, вырывалась из груди, выплавленная из остатков воли. Страшные вещи лезли Аркадию в голову. Спустя считаные секунды он уже знал, что будет, если Вилка откажется. Устроит хаос, чтобы перебудить соседей. Станет угрожать жене, чтобы доказать ей свою опасность. Применит силу, если мало окажется слов… Одного Ночин боялся: что это говорит в нем вовсе не ищущий выход даже крайними мерами рассудок. 

— Ничего этого нет. Ты бредишь, — спокойно вываливалось из Вилкиного рта. Даже удара, казалось, она не заметила. — Я пойду в другую комнату, если я тебе мешаю…

— Ты дура! Я тебе о том и говорю, что я брежу! Вилка… — Ночин задохнулся от злости и отчаяния. — Скотина… Хорошо. Ладно. Просто дай мне свой телефон.

— Я не могу, — бесцветно ответила жена, опустив голову и пряча руки за спиной. 

— Почему?.. Ну почему?!

Терпение заканчивалось. Аркадий стиснул зубы и схватил жену за локоть, дергая на себя. Вилка вырывалась, царапалась, но Ночин держал крепко. Еще один рывок — и ее щека в хлесткой пощечине встретилась с ладонью мужа. Воздух вздрогнул от высокого крика. Жена подскочила, умытая слезами, и пулей вылетела из комнаты, даже не заметив упавшего на пол телефона.

На полушаге Ночин оставил преследование. На полумысли — вцепился в свою надежду. Пароль Вилки он знал. Глаза и пальцы, словно жала, вонзились в экран, но вместо ответов Аркадий получил лишь сообщение о том, что код введен неверно.

— Почему?! — взвыл Ночин снова. Он замахнулся было, желая швырнуть мобильный в стену — но все же сдержался. Хлопнула от резкого рывка дверь комнаты, а рев Аркадия, казалось, заставил даже стены дрожать: — Вилка!

Ответа не последовало. Женские всхлипы и плач было отчетливо слышны в ванной, но дверь для Ночина была все так же насмешливо неприступна. Ни удары ногой в укрытие, ни требования ответить — ничто не заставило Вилку говорить.

Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы взять себя в руки еще раз. Ночин сполз по стене прямо на холодный пол коридора под вешалкой, где и уткнулся вновь в окно ввода пароля. Он подумал, что ошибся со злости, от аффекта — попробовал еще раз. Мимо. Тогда Аркадий решил, что, возможно, просто забыл — теперь он не мог доверять своей памяти, — и начал пробовать все: день рождения Вилки, ее матери, дату свадьбы… Дрогнула тьма по углам коридора, булькнула от смеха, словно живая черная жижа. Но стоило просветить мрачные тени фонариком, как наваждение рассеялось. Ночин вернул свое внимание безмятежно-розовому экрану, как вдруг заметил на нем странный темный треугольник, похожий на моль. Аркадий поднес смартфон ближе к лицу, нахмурился, придавил пятно пальцем, а когда поднял — под подушечкой отчетливо читались три жирных мотылька, неожиданно замершие в электронной сакуре. Ночин почувствовал щекотку на ногах: это глубокая тень от Вилкиной куртки касалась его пальцев. Но стоило осветить и ее, как вместо ясности в лицо метнулись миллионы серых насекомых.

В отвращении и ужасе Аркадий закрылся руками, завертелся, начал отбиваться. Он хлестал себя ладонями там, где чувствовал прикосновение роя; топтал трущихся о щиколотки насекомых; сдувал лезущих в нос и рот мотыльков. Пришлось задержать дыхание сколько было мочи, пока в висках не начала биться кровь, а легкие спазматически не дрогнули. Ночин открыл глаза, сделав жадный вдох. Перед ним на полу выстроились буквы из тел поверженной моли: «Аркашу будем?»

Следующий удар ноги смазал слова. Схватившись за голову руками, Ночин пытался унять дробящие череп напряжение и боль. Он обернулся — и пришел в ужас. Тот же самый вопрос мертвые мотыльки складывали из своих тел повсюду: на стене, на двери ванной, на полу дальше по коридору, на потолке… Тщетно Аркадий пытался стереть все, что видел. Кошмар ждал его в каждом углу, и, даже закрывая глаза, Ночин читал одно и то же, по буквам складывающееся из кровоточащих мыслей.

Вибрация телефона вырвала Аркадия из кошмарного сна, обращая внимание на новое сообщение. Мобильный вдруг сам собой разблокировался. В уведомлениях висели приветливые строки от Дэна: «Тебя давно не видно…» Все словно замерло. Ночин дрожащими пальцами открыл чат. 

«Тебя давно не видно. Сорок дней почти прошло уже, Вилка. Пора бы отпустить… Пошли завтра в наш бар?»

— Сорок дней чего?.. — беззвучно произнес Аркадий. Руки не слушались его — хотя шум крови в висках утих, а квартира погрузилась в прежнюю стылую тишину. Ночин не стал отвечать, забыв о том, что мечтал об этом еще считанные минуты назад. Он бездумно листал переписку, цепляясь взглядом по касательной за каждую фразу, каждое облако с текстом, но находил лишь повторяющийся вопрос. «Аркашу будешь?» — спрашивал Дэн ежедневно в одно и то же время. И даже случайно увиденного ранее сообщения Ночин не нашел.

Со стороны кухни послышался едва уловимый шорох. Такой звук сопровождает котов, когда они умываются тихим утром в кресле, или мышей, когда те перебирают лапками только что принесенное угощение. Теплая ассоциация заставила Аркадия повернуть голову в сторону, оторваться от экрана и наткнуться взглядом на знакомое чудовище. Демон ладонью собирал серые тельца моли, после широко облизывая руку языком. Темная слюна богато висла на светлых обоях. С глухим хлопком телефон стек с ладони на пол. Ночин, не сводя глаз с черного, как нефть, монстра, медленно-медленно выпрямился и сделал шаг назад. Демон застыл на полужесте. Точки зрачков дернулись, вцепились в Аркадия. Лицо зуб за зубом разрывала морду полная резцов ухмылка. 

Опустилась ручка двери в ванную. Ночин отчетливо услышал шаги жены, всхлип, шарканье пяткой по полу, от которого в коридор вылетели мелкие белые гранулы. Проклятая дверь открылась, будто ничто не держало ее до сих пор. А Аркадий, как умалишенный, сам не зная зачем — кинулся в светлый проем. Ладони врезались в хрупкие плечи жены, но в лицо ей Ночин даже не взглянул. Он хотел увидеть, что внутри.

Первым в нос ударило зловоние. Грязный конденсат скопился на зеркале и пластиковых панелях потолка. Ванна была наполнена до краев потемневшей, заболотившейся водой. Ночин не сразу узнал в раздувшихся очертаниях посиневшего тела себя: закатившиеся глаза едва прикрывали распухшие веки, ввалился в щеки нос, с бортика ванной свесилась рука с почерневшими ногтями. Моль истерично металась мерзким нюансом по мертвецки спокойному лицу. Тьма, казалось, окутывала тело, но на деле то были только загнившие, заплесневевшие рвотные массы, облепившие бледную тушу.

Ночина затошнило. Отбросив Вилку, он вцепился руками в раковину — еще один шаг вперед обернулся подогнувшим колени бессилием. Взгляд мутило от слез, а ребра выворачивало отрицание.

— Такого не может быть… Это же просто кошмар… Такого не может быть…

Но слезы не вымывали морок, не прогоняли из ноздрей смрад разложения. В бессвязных метаниях и попытках нашарить руками нить другой, настоящей, серой, но хотя бы светлой и тихой реальности Аркадий уронил зеркало и все, что стояло на полке под ним; порезал пальцы об осколки, но уже не ощутил боли. Он чувствовал гниль у себя во рту и слышал гул воды в ушах, — а спасение все не приходило. На затылке ощутилась незнакомая тяжесть, а по спине потекли теплые капли. Боковым зрением Ночин видел монстра. Тот улыбался, теряясь во мраке затухающего сознания.

# День шестой

Ночин открыл глаза. Он чувствовал, что руки и ноги оплела мерзкая, влажная, вязкая паутина, похожая на те следы, что демон оставлял на стенах. Монстр сидел напротив и держал в руках Вилку. Та была без сознания. Черная кисть елозила по светлому животу.

— Отпусти, — хрипло прошептал Аркадий, инстинктивно подтянув к телу ноги и сгруппировавшись. С противным чавканьем лопнули нефтяные путы. За кого просил — за жену или за себя, — в тот момент он бы не смог ответить. Демон дернулся и заинтересованно, не мигая уставился на Ночина, едко улыбаясь. Когтистая ладонь остановилась в районе пупка и начала медленно давить на живот Вилки.

— Что ты делаешь? Отпусти! — повторил Ночин. Он дернулся, но тело от ужаса словно одеревенело — не сдвинуться с места, а от истеричного боя сердца грудь и руки ходили ходуном. Монстр ухмыльнулся и надавил еще сильнее. Мягкая женская кожа легко разошлась под острыми пальцами, словно гладь воды расступились перед носом катера. Кровь хлынула за пределы туловища, будто переполнившее сосуд вино. Ночину казалось, что он слышит хруст и влажное шевеление в кишках.

Вилка коротко очнулась, завыла, заверещала про ребенка, но тут же отключилась. Демон, встряхнув руку, облизал окровавленные пальцы и двинулся на Ночина. Медленно, медленно, медленно перетягивала тварь конечности под неожиданно сытым брюхом. Облизывала тревожный оскал пасти. Адреналин стегнул Аркадия огненным хлыстом по спине, заставив встать на дыбы — поднять себя на локтях, рывком двинуться назад шаг за шагом. Но сзади была стена. Ночин запнулся — нога оказалась в лапах твари. Черные руки запятнали туловище, плечи. Лицо Аркадия затмила густая тень. Последнее запыленное чувство: влажные кончики пальцев за ухом.

Мир погас.

# Вместо эпилога

«...К новостям на сегодня.

Страшное несчастье потрясло К. 9 марта житель города Денис В. сообщил в полицию о пропаже своей подруги, Виктории Ночиной. Сотрудники правоохранительных органов обнаружили тело женщины в ее квартире. Вскрытие установило, что Виктория умерла вследствие кровопотери при выкидыше.

Там же, на месте смерти, было найдено и тело Аркадия Ночина, мужа покойной. По версии следствия, Аркадий был отравлен женой, после чего утоплен в собственной ванной, где труп пробыл более 40 дней (сведения уточняются. — Прим. ред.). В воде и тканях погибшего обнаружены следы ядовитого вещества, входящего в состав найденного в сумке Виктории препарата. Возможная причастность Ночиной к смерти мужа подтверждена показаниями свидетелей: так, Денис В. заверил, что покойная резко негативно реагировала на вопросы об общем друге; кроме того, в последнее время между супругами часто возникали серьезные разногласия.

В настоящее время детали дела уточняются».

* Повторяющаяся двойка в нумерологии означает потерю жизненной энергии.

** Правильный треугольник в прямом положении символизирует мужское начало, в перевернутом — женское. Но также правильный перевернутый треугольник — это истощение, упадок, знак злого рока и болезни.

*** Моль в Библии упомянута в качестве символа разрушения:  
«Не собирайте себе сокровищ на земле, где моль и ржа [ржавчина] истребляют и где воры подкапывают [делают подкоп под жилище] и крадут».  
(Мф. 6:19)

Кроме того, древние люди считали, что моль — это душа человека, которая не нашла покой.

Также: «Моль коррелирует с гадами (червями и мышами) в ряду мотивировок, связанных с нарушением запрета отказывать беременной женщине в том, что она попросит одолжить. В различных частях Польши верят, что у хозяина, отказавшего беременной в такой просьбе, поедят одежду моль, червь или мыши» [[Источник](https://www.gumer.info/bibliotek_Buks/Culture/gura/02.php)].


End file.
